Twenty Moments for Two Souls
by X-Yukiko-X
Summary: Vingts moments différents pris de la vie d'Izuru et Gin, leur amour, leurs douleurs et ces petits moments qui rappellent que la vie vaut bien quelque chose. Mini-shots. T à M, mais très doux.
1. Cauchemar

**Titre**: Twenty Moments for Two Souls

**Couple**: Gin Ichimaru-Izuru Kira

**Rating:** T à M

**Résumé**: Vingts moments différents pris de la vie d'Izuru et Gin, leur amour, leurs douleurs et ces petits moments qui rappellent que la vie vaut bien quelque chose. Mini-shots.

**Disclaimer**: Malheureusement, Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais mon âme appartient à Bleach pour l'éternité.

**#1 – Cauchemar**

C'est humiliant. Le voilà qui tremble de tous ses membres, lui, un des capitaines les plus redoutés du Seireitei ! Il a honte ; sa nuque est recourbée, son front appuyé sur ses genoux encore sous le drap de son futon semi-humide de sueur. Il veut vomir, il a peur, il a _honte_. Mais quand il sent des bras minces entourer son torse maigre, un corps si chaud et si confortable se lover contre le sien ; quand il voit des cheveux blonds tomber sur son épaule, et sent des lèvres toucher les siennes d'une manière si douce, si _pure_, il sait que son cauchemar n'est plus.


	2. Mort

**Titre**: Twenty Moments for Two Souls

**Couple**: Gin Ichimaru-Izuru Kira

**Rating:** T à M

**Résumé**: Vingts moments différents pris de la vie d'Izuru et Gin, leur amour, leurs douleurs et ces petits moments qui rappellent que la vie vaut bien quelque chose. Mini-shots.

**Disclaimer**: Malheureusement, Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais mon âme appartient à Bleach pour l'éternité.

**#4 – Mort**

Quand Gin regarde ce visage qu'il connait si bien, là, sur le sol, le corps brisé de coups et taché de sang, il se demande ce que cette petite douleur dans sa poitrine veut dire. Quand il regarde ce visage maintenant blême et sans vie, il remarque ce à quoi il n'avait jamais vraiment prêté attention avant, mais avait toujours su qu'était là ; une petite cicatrice près de son oreille droite, reçue il devait bien y avoir quelques décennies, les rides presque imperceptibles aux coins de sa bouche, les cernes sous ses yeux maintenant à jamais fermés et encore perlés de larmes qui ne couleront jamais, mais qu'il savait gardaient des saphirs d'une grande beauté. Quand Gin regarde le cadavre mutilé d'Izuru, il sait qu'il vient de laisser mourir une partie de lui-même.


	3. Monde

**Titre**: Twenty Moments for Two Souls

**Couple**: Gin Ichimaru-Izuru Kira

**Rating:** T à M

**Résumé**: Vingts moments différents pris de la vie d'Izuru et Gin, leur amour, leurs douleurs et ces petits moments qui rappellent que la vie vaut bien quelque chose. Mini-shots.

**Disclaimer**: Malheureusement, Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais mon âme appartient à Bleach pour l'éternité.

#6 – Monde

Gin soupire en voyant le blond trembler de tous ses membres. C'est pathétique, vraiment. Izuru n'est pourtant pas faible, au contraire, il est lieutenant de la troisième division (la sienne, il ne peut s'empêcher de penser avec fierté), celle réputée pour sa cruauté (bien que c'était surtout lui qui y était pour quelque chose). Izuru manquait grandement de confiance en lui-même et avait peur d'énormément beaucoup de choses (bizarrement, il n'avait pas peur de lui alors qu'il était ce qui aurait dû le terrifier le plus). Avec un grand sourire, Gin se retourne vers Kira. "Maa, Izuru. Si tu trembles comme ça je ne pourrais jamais m'appuyer sur ton épaule quand j'aurais besoin de ton aide. "

Izuru peu à peu arrête de trembler et Gin soupire mentalement de soulagement. Le regard du blond commence à s'illuminer d'espoir et d'affection pour son capitaine, et l'autre s'approche d'un pas légèrement moqueur (bien que pas aux yeux d'Izuru). Gin se penche vers Izuru et entrouvre à moitié ses yeux rouges, son sourire disparaissant de ses lèvres. Il les laisse effleurer celles du blond une dernière fois. "Je mens. " Et comme ça, il s'en va, laissant Izuru choir et tomber à genoux sur le sol. Quand il est certain qu'Izuru ne le verras pas, Gin se retourne et regarde silencieusement son lieutenant. Il vaut mieux qu'Izuru l'oublie, qu'il le hait, car la douleur d'un au revoir reste toujours dans le cœur, même longtemps après. Repartant tout droit, Gin se dépêche pour aller rejoindre Aizen.

Ils ont un monde à conquérir après tout, et le rôle de Dieu à atteindre.


	4. Neige

**Titre**: Twenty Moments for Two Souls

**Couple**: Gin Ichimaru-Izuru Kira

**Rating:** T à M

**Résumé**: Vingts moments différents pris de la vie d'Izuru et Gin, leur amour, leurs douleurs et ces petits moments qui rappellent que la vie vaut bien quelque chose. Mini-shots.

**Disclaimer**: Malheureusement, Bleach ne m'appartient pas, mais mon âme appartient à Bleach pour l'éternité

**#7 – Neige**

La dernière fois qu'il neigea au Seireitei était il y a 137 ans exactement. Pour lui, ça aurait été un jour comme les autres, si on ne comptait pas la couche de matière blanche et froide qui couvrait maintenant tout le Soul Society. La neige ne l'arrangeait pas vraiment non plus ; elle collait à ses sandales, elle l'empêchait de courir vite et craquait sous ses pas (lui rendant impossible le fait d'essayer de s'approcher de quelqu'un sans bruits pour lui faire peur) elle était froide, et elle rendait malade. Sinon, ça n'avait pas grande importance pour lui.

C'était quand il se baladait dans les couloirs à la recherche de quelque chose de satisfaisant à faire pour passer sa journée (et éviter en même temps de devoir s'occuper de toute la paperasse) quand le bruit de rires familiers l'attira dehors. Et c'est en voyant Izuru s'amuser avec Hinamori-chan et Abarai-kun, ayant l'air si heureux et à son aise dans le jardin couvert de cette épaisse couche blanche, qu'il se dit que la neige n'avait peut-être pas que des mauvais points, finalement.


End file.
